secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Use of titles in Caledon
A relatively small (but active) group of residents and friends of the Independent State of Caledon use titles. Some of these titles have been granted to the holder by another, some reflect various levels of authority or power, and some are used solely for the fun of it. Whatever the origin of an individual's title, in most social situations in Caledon residents out of courtesy attempt to address others as they wish to be addressed. As noted in Sir Edward Pearse's aetheric journal, it is a common practice in Caledon to refer to women as "Miss" or "Miss Surname" until one knows that they prefer something else. In order to assist newcomers to Caledon, this list is presented in alphabetical order by first name. Where a preferred form of address is known, it is added in parentheses after the name. Square brackets enclose explanatory material. This list does not include military, civic, or professional titles. * Sir Adso Krogstad, Order of the Red Rose (Sir Adso) * Lady Aevalle Galicia, Arch Duchess of Wellsian, Marquessa of East Speirling Isles, Duchess of Middlesea, High Priestess of the Coven of the Firth Witch * Lt. of the Dragoons, The Honourable Amber Lady Palowakski, 15th Baroness of Bauerhoff de Caledon, OWR, Ambassador to Steelhead (Lady Amber, My Lady) * Sir Amplebeak Tinlegs * Autopilotpatty Poppy, Countess Sea Song, Lady Carradale * Lord Bram Hallison, Marquis of Cay * Carricre Wind, by rights Duchess of Caledon Sound but does not use her ducal style (Admiral Wind) * Christine McAllister, Countess of Primbroke (My Lady, Lady Primbroke) of Carntaigh * Her Grace, CoyoteAngel Dimsum, Duchess of Primverness, Baroness Lovelace, Defender of the Faith(less), Keeper of the Light (Beer), Speaker to Machines, Literacy's Morlock * Lady Darkling Elytis, Marquise of West Speirling Isle, Banshee of Tanglewood, Baroness Amondeu (in exile) (Lady Darkling) * Guvnah Desmond Shang (Guvnah, Des) * Sir Drystan Knight, Order of the Dragonfly * Edward Pearse, Earl of Primbroke (My Lord, Lord Primbroke) of Carntaigh * Lady Edwina Heron * Elrik Merlin, Laird Brideswell (Brideswell, Elrik) title denoting simply a landowner * His Grace, Erasmus Margulis, Knight of Caledon, Duke Regent Kintyre and 13th Earl of Carradale * Her Grace, Eva Bellambi, Duchess Loch Avie, Lady Chief of Clan Bellambi (Your Grace) * Sir Excalibur Longstaff, Order of the Dragonfly * Her Grace, Gabrielle Riel, Duchess of Carntaigh (Your Grace) * Sir Gerami Fizz Steward of Caledon * Her Grace, Gloire Thibaud, Duchess of Middlesea * His Grace, Gnarlihotep Abel, Duke of Greystoke * Baron of Bauerhoff Gottfried Eusebio abdicated * Hermione Fussbudget, Baroness Wyre (Miss Fussbudget, Baroness Wyre, Lady Wyre) * Sir Jaksoi Pak,Order of the Dragonfly (Jak) * Sir JJ Drinkwater, Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol), Knight Commander of the Library Militant. Order of the Lapin d'Argent. Order of the Lapin d'Or #1. High Seneschal of the House of Wu. (Mr. Drinkwater.) * Her Grace, Vicereine Kamilah Hauptmann, Last Steward of Caledon, Duchess of Lionsgate (Your Excellency, Your Lyonesse) * Lady Kate Nicholas, Countess of Inbhir Abigh (Графиня/Grafinya) of Loch Avie * Her Majesty Kendra Bancroft, Kaiserin von Neualtenburg * Khashai Steinbeck, First Steward of Caledon Steward of Caledon * Lady Kiralette Kelley, Knight of Caledon, * Kirawill Collingwood, Marquessa of East Speirling, Baroness Bardhaven (Lady Speirling, Lady Bardhaven, Baroness Bardhaven) of Loch Avie and of Carntaigh * Dame Lapin Paris, Knight of Caledon, Lapin d'Or #2 for her work on the 2007 Relay for Life * Her Grace, Lavendar Beaumont, Duchess of Kintyre and Lady Protector of Caledon * Leosanni Somme, Knight of Caledon * Sir Lucien Brentano, Knight of Caledon * Ordinal Malaprop, Knight of Caledon * His Serenity Otenth Paderborn, Jarl of Orcadia, Duke of Murdann (Your Grace, Otenth) * His Grace Lord ]]Puck Goodliffe]] * Lady Pym Sartre * Sir Podruly Peccable, Knight of Caledon * Captain Rachire Andel, Rogue Duke of Morgaine, leader of the Crimson Pirates (Red-hued Psycho), Admiral of the Imperial Navy of Caledon * Dame Shaylee Greenspan, Order of the Dragonfly * Lady Shenlei Flasheart Duchess of Loch Avie * Sir Subghoul Epsilon, Order of the Dragonfly * Sir Telemachus Dean, Order of the Red Rose (Sir Telemachus, Sir Tele) * His Grace, Viderian Vollmar, First Lord of Cymru * Captain Wrath Constantine, Duke of Middlesea, Marquis of East Speirling Isles, Co-founder of the Crimson Pirates (BewmBunneh) * Princesa Yuriko Muromachi Steward of Caledon * Zealot Benmergui, Baron Bardhaven (Lord Bardhaven, Baron Bardhaven) of Loch Avie and of Carntaigh * Sir ZenMondo Wormser, Order of the Red Rose, Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol), Knight of Caledon, The Order of the Lapin d'Argent, 1st Earl of Machrihanish (Sir ZenMondo, Sir Zen) Orders * The Order of the Red Rose is awarded by the Duchy of Loch Avie. * The Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol) is awarded by the Duchy of Carntaigh. * The Library Militant :The Order of the Lapin d'Charbon (Coal) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service specifically related to the nature of the Library's mission in Caledon (Victorian, neo-Victorian, and Steampunk) to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. :The Order of the Lapin d'Argent (Silver Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. This award is armigerous and entitles the holder to style themself as "Esquire". The formal rank within the Order is "Esquire d'Argent" :The Order of the Lapin d'Or (Golden Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for extraordinary service beyond the bounds of rationality and good sense to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. The award is armigerous and entitles to the holder to style themselves "Sir/Dame/Master/Mistress" as they see fit. :(A note concerning The Library Militant: the obligatory vows are Literacy, Obstinancy, and Bibliomancy, but the Order is also strongly governed by custom. While there is no formal vow of Humility, custom dictates that Knights Commander eschew the use of courtesy titles in address, unless their lands and territories independently entitle them to same.) * The Order of the Dragonfly is awarded by the Duchy of Kintyre. Other resources http://victorianaesthetic.blogspot.com/2007/05/etiquette-for-uninitiated.html http://www.taft.cc.ca.us/newTC/Academic/LiberalArts/OWL/forms_of_address.htm Category:Caledon